Present Exchange
by Raining Skittles
Summary: It's Christmas in the Vocaloid Mansion, and it's present time!


_Ern...enjoy BD I hope you all have a merry christmas! I'm on my new netbook, called Jeremy. Love Jeremy, love it. LOVE EET! _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Exhange<strong>

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction by Raining Skittles_

* * *

><p>It was present giving time on Christmas day in the vocaloid mansion, and all the vocaloids, even the genderbends, were in the living room, clutching a present.<p>

It was decided to do a sort of secret santa for the exchanging of presents, since there were so many people living in the house. Choose names out of a hat, then give the gift to the person, letting themself be known rather than staying secret. The Vocaloids liked it better that way.

Everyone sat in a circle, eager to start.

Neru stood up before anyone could arrange an order in which to exchange presents, and walked over to Dell. She flipped a yellow bang out of her face, and smiled, passing the white haired boy a pack of cigarettes. "Here ya go!" She said, sitting down, again. The white haired boy half-smiled in thanks.

Dell picked up his package and walked over to Miku. The tealette smilled warmly to him, then opened it to find a negi. "Thank you!" She beamed. She took her own parcel and passed it to Yuki.

Yuki took the present in her small hands, and was happy to find a necklace inside it, with an apple charm. The apple had a smiling face, causing the nine year old to giggle. "Thank you, Miku!" She said, hugging the girl. She gave a poorly wrapped gift to Gakupo, who accepted it gingerly.

The purple haired samurai opened it to find a half eaten eggplant. "Er...thanks Yuki..." he said. His genderbend, Gakuko, smiled slyly.

"Sorry, Gakupo, I was hungry," she said.

Gakupo frowned, but, remembering that guys weren't supposed to hit girls, he turned away. He handed Kiyoteru a present, which the teacher found to be a new calculator. "Thank you, I needed a new one!" Kiyoteru smiled. He gave Neru a present, which the yellow haired girl opened to find a memory card.

"Ahh! Now my phone can hold more music!" She squealed, running out of the room, yellow hair trailing after her like a glossy ribbon. Dell stood up, going to exit the room, looking bored, a cigarette balanced on his lips as he lit it.

Lily got up, and passed Irona a present. It was a Hello Kitty blanket, to the pinkette's delight. "Thank you!" She gushed. Lily smiled, glad to know her gift was pleasing to the younger girl. The blonde looked around the room, wondering who was going next.

Gakuko said, "Lily, I have your gift!" She passed the blond a bottle of sake. "Sorry, I didn't know what you'd want."

Rin gasped, "Gakuko, you can't give Lily that, she's a drunk!"

"It's fine, Lily's responsible," Gakuko insisted.

Lily gave her thanks, and turned to Haku and Meiko. "D'you want to drink this with me?" She asked both girls, who nodded eagerly.

"Duh!" Haku smiled. She stood up with Lily, and passed Kaito a tub of Ben and Jerry's on her way out. "There's your present. Enjoy!" She said, eyes bright. Kaito accepted it was a massive smile.

Meiko passed Kaiko a knitted blue scarf. "I saw this and thought of you," she smiled.

Kaiko took it in her hands, studying it intensly before looking back up at Meiko. The blue scarf was beautiful, it had obviously taken a lot of time to make. Kaiko supposed Meiko had commisioned it from someone, as it didn't have a label. "Thank you," she said, honestly. This was the best gift the bluenette had ever recieved.

As the trio made to leave, Irona stopped Meiko and gave her a bottle of one-cup Ozeki, a type of sake. "Merry christmas," she smiled.

Miki shouted Haku over and gave her a new black and purple ribbon for her hair. "I hope you like it," she smiled.

The trio wished everyone a happy christmas, and left the room.

Meito stood up, passing Akaito a red pepper on his way. He was going to follow the girls, as to get drunk. He knew the trio wouldn't mind. Kaiko realised where Meito was going and passed him his own bottle of alcohol as he rushed after the girls. Shouting thank you over his shoulder, he was gone.

"What a strange boy," the bluenette said after he had left the room.

"Isn't he just," Luka agreed.

Akaito shrugged, taking a bite from his pepper. "Yummy!" He then gave a pair of cherry earrings to Miki. They were small, and made out of shiny gems. Miki was amazed at the thoughtfulness of the red-head, who smiled questioningly, as though asking "do you like them?"

She blushed. "T-thank you." Akaito grinned in response, before continuing to eat his pepper.

Rinto nudged Lenka, who giggled. "Looks like Miki has a crush," he murmured. Rinto passed his own parcel to Mikuo, who recieved a negi, just like Miku did.

Mikuo smiled in thanks, and passed a can of tuna to Luki, while Len passed another to Luka. The two pink haired adults said "thank you" at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. All the genderbends and their originals were on the exact same wavelength, like twins.

Luka passed a brightly wrapped gift to Rinto, who opened it to find custom made orange pocky. "I told you it existed!" The blond exclaimed to Lenka, and put one in his mouth, passing one to Rin to try.

"Yummy!" She smiled.

Kaito pressed a large gift into Rin's hands. "Here you go," he smiled.

Rin opened it to find a large orange pillow - it had a cute face and smelled like oranges! She glomped the blunet. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll call it Mikan!" She gushed. She passed a bunch of banana's to Lenka. "Merry christmas!" She smiled.

Lenka smiled in gratitude, before turning to the person she was to give a gift to.

SeeU, the new kid in the house. A Korean and Japanese bi-lingual Vocaloid. She didn't talk much, so Lenka decided to be very nice to help her fit in.

"Here, sweetie!" The kind-hearted Kagamine smiled. SeeU opened the box, finding an iPod inside. It was simple, a nano with a camera. It was yellow.

"Oh my...I can't accept this," SeeU said.

"Yes you can. Enjoy, sweetie," Lenka insisted. "My latest single was in the top 10's, so I made quite a lot of money and had nothing to spend it on. Take it, and also I hope you learn to love it here as much as we do!"

SeeU bit her lip, but smiled gratefully, giving Len a yellow t-shirt that had 'Shouta' written in black, block capitals across the chest.

Rinto, Rin and Len broke down in giggles. "You're cool!" Rin said through laughs.

"Thanks," SeeU said, a cheeky smile tugging on her lips at Len's obvious outrage.

Gumi passed Gakuko tube of purple lipgloss. "Here," she smiled. Gakuko grinned, saying thanks.

Luki passed Gumi a slice of homemade carrot cake, which was accepted with gratitude. "Thanks! This looks so yummy!" Gumi squealed.

The only english Vocaloid who had been able to fly over for christmas, Sonika, exchanged gifts with Gumiya. Sonika gave Gumiya a slice of the carrot cake (she had been the one to make it, Luki had payed her for a slice to give to Gumi) and recieved a beautiful silver necklace. "Thank you!" She gasped.

"This has been so much fun, yet so confusing," all four Kagamine's said.

Later, everyone sat around the fire, sipping hot chocolate.

They were all wrapped in blankets, Miku and Mikuo in teal, Rin and Rinto in orange, Neru, Lily, Len and Lenka in yellow, Kaito and Kaiko in blue, Gakupo and Gakuko in purple, Sonika, Gumi and Gumiya in green, Irona, Luka and Luki in pink, Haku and Dell in white, Yuki, Akaito, Miki, Meiko and Meito in red, and Kiyoteru in black.

Yuki was sleeping lightly, her face the picture of innocence.

"This has been a fun christmas!" Miku exclaimed. She and Mikuo were lying on the sofa under their teal comforters, Miku curled up, Mikuo sprawled out on his back. Their hands were entwined, as where most of the originals and the genderbends, the exceptions being those who didn't have genderbends, those who didn't like their counterparts like that, and the Kagamine's, where as Rin and Len held hands, and Rinto and Lenka held hands, rather than Rin and Rinto, and Len and Lenka.

"I know," Gumi said. "It's been so fun."

Dell put until cigarette to his lips, "meh, I've had better."

"Wow, Dell, way to ruin the moment," Luki said.

"C'mon guys, be happy, we're all here, let's enjoy it!" Gakupo said.

"Amen," the Kagamines chorused.

_The End_


End file.
